How to keep a cat
by LaBlueMushroom
Summary: Tsuna is a celebrity. But despite all the fame, he is still a weak and shy boy inside. Then the encounter with a special someone turned his life upside down, left-to-right. What will happen through this chanced meeting? FLUFF FLUFF WITH MORE FLUFFS.
1. who is he

Hello readers. w This is my first ever fanfic~ **WOOHOO.**  
>I am not really confident on the expressions and stuff so please pardon me.<br>Please review and give me feedbacks on how to improve too. (try to be nice... QmQ)

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of KHR. Hmm.

_'NATSU! NATSU! NATSU! NATSU!_' the screams from the mostly-girl fans filled up the entire stadium.

Who is this lucky one to be worshipped and wanted by so many girls at once?

Well, it is for the hottest singer now in the entertainment world Natsu of course. Right there on the stage, is a near 175cm guy, with fluffy light brown hair, deep brown eyes, delicately handsome face, and the alluring lips every girl wants to kiss.

All spotlight is on him, the guy called Natsu. This young soloist had just broken into the entertainment world and debuted a few months ago with his single 'Hitman' that practically camped on the top of the charts for many weeks. Nobody knew that he was going to become this popular.

Compared to the other artists, he can only be described as 'above average' with his unoperated face and zero gossips to make headlines. But unlike the others who got famous through looks and hot scandalous news, Natsu has an aura of superiority and acceptance. Accompanied by his charismatic voice and looks, girls swarm to him like otakus to mangas.

'Umm... Thank you everybody,' and silence befalls in the huge area.

'Especially the people I have worked with in my career and of course, all you people who gives me support and enjoy my songs. I would not have been able to reach this position without you all. Thank you for being here tonight. Uhh… I am really very grateful for all the support you have given me. You all will always live in my heart.'

He raised his arms above his head to form a heart, and gave an electrifying wink. That was the final ingredient needed to set the fans on fire. The audience burst into shouts and screams, proposals of marriage, and expressions of eternal love for him.

With a final smile, Natsu left the stage, accompanied by the chorus of caterwaul and cries from his fans.

After six years, Sawada Tsunayoshi had surprisingly become the top in Japan's music industry, and many other parts of the world. No longer is he the wimpy unknown guy who was always bullied from his past.

After graduating from high school, he was planning to quit his studies and directly start working until his career struck him unexpectedly.

While he was walking on the streets one day, he was approached by a talent scout. It could have been anyone, since the scout had just wanted a fresh image of a newcomer for his company. It just so happens that he heard Tsuna hum the 'twinkle twinkle little stars' song along the way and realised that the perfect pitch and resounding voice was very... attractive, even to a guy like himself.

There was no hesitation for the signing of contracts for both the recording company and Tsuna. The company wanted a newbie who is able to show the people that the company is still active and youthful, and tsuna simply wanted a fun job that has good pay.

It's a win win situation.

Everyone was happy.

Except for _one little problem_…

The company did not like Tsuna's name.

'It sounds like two and seven!' the producer complained. 'And the kanji of Tsuna is freaking means ROPE(**綱**)! How do you plan on surviving in the entertainment industry like this?'

It was after many suggestions, rejections, consultations and divination that they finally choose to do the simple way. They ingenuously flipped the sound around, resulting in 'Natsu'.

'Perfect. Even the kanji is simple. Just a single word summer(夏). HAHA. Let's go with this.' From then on, Sawada Natsu became part of Tsuna and his life as a celebrity icon started…

Tsuna rose more and more into the world of stardom, with his popularity growing alongside with his ever-increasing number of fans. The company was so happy with him that they even bought him a house on a prime piece of land that is undisturbed by the flow of human traffic. But after this reward, the company expected him to work harder and bring in more money, thus arranging a musical tour in many parts of Japan.

His name became the synonym of fame and his face was plastered all over the city, be it bilboards, music stores, roadsides, or even toilets.

_Then there was the day where everything began..._

'Ding dong.' Silence. _'Ding dong_.' Silence. 'DING DONG.' Still silence. **'KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**.' Clearly the person at the door was annoyed and was going to knock the door down if no one answers it soon. Tsuna, woken up by the noise, and had no choice but to go to the door.

'Yes?' he said after opening the door, with an unhappy look on his face with durian-like bed hair. The visitor paused for a moment, then opened his mouth.

'Are you Sawado Natsu?' The person at the door was wearing what looked like work uniform and holding a box, and with a cap pulled so low that Tsuna was only able to see his mouth.

Upon hearing 'Natsu', he automatically said 'yes', even though the guy kind of pronounced his surname wrongly. But whatever. He was about to die of fatigue after his tour and when he could finally rest, this guy came. His mind was fully concentrated on getting this done and over with so he can return to his bed sooner.

'Hmm. This package is for you.' The uniformed guy pushed the box into Tsuna's arms and immediately turned and hustled away.

Although puny, Tsuna was able to catch the words printed on the guy's uniform. 'Hibird Express' it wrote. 'Probably a new company' thought Tsuna, as he had never heard it before. In his grogginess, he did not realise that the uniformed person did not even give him any receipt to sign nor anything to confirm that he had received the package.

_Well, he should have paid more attention to that…_

Tsuna went up to the second floor and into his bedroom. He put the package down, beside his king-sized bed, and casually looked into the unsealed box.

In it was a cat, with dark red fur. Probably a doll sent by one of his fans was what he thought, then flopped himself onto the water filled mattress, immediately falling into a deep slumber…

What woke him up was the serious itch on his nose that does not seem to go away no matter how hard he snorts. Somehow somewhere into his sleep, something somewhat got into contact with his face. He tried moving around, but that 'thing' was still there.

Until he finally had to get up and see what was going on.

What came into his eyes when he first opened them were a bunch of dark red strands. Presumably hair.

Then he looked down. A… face.

Then further down. A shirtless upper torso with many cuts and bruises, closely pressed against his own.

Without courage to see further under the blanket, Tsuna screamed, shocked to find an unknown person in his house, on his bed, naked, and stuck close to him.

The body stirred and it raised its head, meeting Tsuna's eyes.

Tsuna was stunned at the sight. The person had beautiful crimson eyes with weird looking pupils that are shaped like crosses. His eyelashes are long and his lips are thin, but much colour was gone, leaving it pale pink. His messy hair flopped randomly on his face, giving him a mysterious but cute and sexy look. For a moment, Tsuna may have mistaken him for a girl, but his washboard chest had given him the obvious reason why he is not.

Just as a strand of drool was about to fall from Tsuna's un-shut mouth, he saw the irritated look on the person's face and a second later, he got facepalmed. The red haired boy smacked Tsuna's face and turned away, settling himself back to sleep.

Tsuna was stunned. A thousand and one questions flooded him. Why did he hit him? Why isn't he wearing anything? Why are there so many scars on him? But the most pressing and obvious question was: _Who is He_?

So... what do you think of it up till now? It is kinda typical now but I'll try to work hard and make it a little special... Somehow... Q-Q  
>Again, please help review it and give your comments.<br>Thanks~


	2. noodles

**OMO I feel so touched by those people who reviewed... QAQ **  
><strong>I never thought people would read on the day i posted and wanted to check in a week (but lucky I did not hmm...)<strong>  
><strong>I kinda rushed through this part because it is the descriptive part with not much going on and yeah i want to get this over and done with... <strong>  
><strong>However, I still hope you will enjoy reading it. OwO<strong>

**Review replies:**  
><strong><span>Queen Phantomhive<span>- ahha me too Tsuna is just too cute... *Q***  
><strong><span>Dream36<span>- asdfghjkl aww thanks TEEHEE LOVE 2700 too and yeah i couldn't find the stories i hope to find so i started writing this... OxO procrastination... it makes the world go round... '^' sigh...**  
><strong><span>Evil Lady Red<span>- thanks~ ahh english was never my strong point but hopefully i will get better through writing fanfics... OuO hehe...**  
><strong><span>PuroCieloFiamme, Fye Chroix, SushiLoverForLife and Taira-keimei<span>- Thanks for reading and reviewing yay. XD hopefully i can complete this before my holiday ends... OmO**

**Please rate and review THANKS. OUO**

**Disclaimer: KHR is in no way belonging to me. **

Tsuna can feel himself burning up. The body that was still pressed against his made a big contrast to the heat difference. He could feel the cold bare skin through his shirt, making him squirm a little. Getting up and inching back at the same time, he widened the gap between them.

From the back view, the boy's bruised body looked very fragile and vulnerable. His small skinny frame with hunched shoulders stirred a foreign sense of pity in Tsuna, even if he is a stranger that he had never met before.

Tsuna contemplated. To throw him out? Or to take care of him?

It was a difficult choice.

For someone whom is a celebrity with paparazzi out to find each and every thing to dig on, it will be bad for the media to know that he has a random unknown person living under the same roof as him. But being the soft-hearted Tsuna and having the worst rejection skills ever, he felt that he just had to take care of this boy.

'Until he gets better,' was what Tsuna decided. 'Until he gets better, and I will act accordingly then.'

Looking at the boy's visible spine and ribs, Tsuna felt a pang of sadness in his chest. In which kind of condition had he been living in to become like this? He could not help but reached out his hand and ruffle the boy's hair.

To his surprise, the boy glanced over a little and grabbed Tsuna's arm, pulling them closer. Tsuna could see the boy's peeking hip bone as the blanket threatens to fall off. Flushed red, he tried pulling back his arm.

'Ahh, I… I have to get down…' the boy got annoyed and furrowed his brow. Then sinking his nails into Tsuna's skin, he pulled harder to get him closer. In this silent tug-of-war, Tsuna finally gave in and sunk back into his bed, sighing at his weak will. However, the boy seemed happy of his return and snuggled in deeper into Tsuna's arms, found his rightful position on Tsuna's collarbone and closed his eyes. Tsuna looked at the red scratch marks on his hand, and sighed even deeper.

'Ryohei-san is going to get angry at this…' but looking at the little thing that is sleeping against him, he felt a little sweetness swelling in his heart. Adjusting his position a little, he fell asleep once again, sharing his warmth, with a smile residing on his face…

It was not painful, but he could feel something hitting his face repeatedly. He turned to his other side, hoping it will stop.

It did not.

In fact, it just got harder. Finally, Tsuna got up and looked around to see what was interfering with his precious sleep. However, it was pitch dark, with only a little moonlight streaming inside the room through the windows-not enough to illuminate anything. Then above him, he saw it.

A pair of gleaming red eyes looking straight at him.

_'GYAAAAAAAAAAAA'_ Tsuna screamed.

The pair of eyes narrowed and facepalmed Tsuna. The familiarity of the feeling made Tsuna realise that it was just the red haired boy again. He sighed and got up, feeling the things on the cabinet beside the bed, finding his phone.

'Ahh it is already three in the morning…'

He then searched for the switch for his bedside lamp. Found it, pressed it.

After three seconds, he abruptly switch it off again.

'I… I just saw something that I am not supposed to see…' In the dark, Tsuna covered his face with his hands, leaving some gaps for his eyes. He could feel his whole body burning up again.

_Why_?

Because he saw the boy on all fours above him.

_With nothing covering him._

'Ahh I saw it I saw it…' Tsuna frantically tries to erase the image from his head. Clearing his throat, he moved to the side of the bed, ready to get up and out. Then, he heard a mysterious noise.

'Guuruu… Gruyuuuuu…' he turned his head around, trying to figure out what made that. He was too embarrassed to switch on the lamp again, so he was completely relying on his ears.

'Gryuuuuuuu'… the sound came again. Then suddenly, he felt his hand being clutched… by another hand. The foreign hand guided his own to a flat surface, which vibrated slightly. Tsuna, puzzled, then reached out his other hand, touching and feeling the surface, trying to figure out what it is. He could feel it shiver under his touch. Looked up unconsciously, he found himself staring into the pair of crimson eyes.

Wait a minute…

_Estimation_…

_Estimation_…

Precipitously, he drew his hands away. He… he was touching the boy's belly. And worse, feeling it up and down and all around for such a long time.

'Gah, I want to find a piece of tofu and bang my head on it…' Tsuna wept in his mind. After a few moments of self-inflicted demoralisations he collected back his thoughts. He realised that the boy was hungry, and that the weird sounds just now were from his growling stomach.

'Well, we have slept throughout the evening till now, I guess a normal person would be hungry…' Tsuna said to himself as he got up from the bed.

'Wait here. I will go make something. Do you have anything you dislike?' Tsuna looked at the pair of eyes and asked. There was no reply. It was as if he was talking to plain air.

'I will take that as a no…' Tsuna saved himself from the awkward silence and used his memory to lead him to the door through the dark.

Tsuna cooked noodles. With random vegetables and some chicken meat. There was not much ingredients available in the refrigerator, as he did not have time to go to the market to buy groceries coming home after the tour. Thankfully the housekeeper stocked something before she left, with knowledge that Tsuna is going to come back.

In a matter of fifteen minutes, two bowls of steaming noodles appeared on the dining table. He went up the staircase and into his room, switching on the light, evidently forgotten about the incident.

'Hey, the noodles are don…' he stopped talking and looked at the boy.

No not at his abdomen. (_it somehow got covered again by the blanket_)

He was licking the wounds on his arm, not even bothered to raise his head to acknowledge Tsuna's presence. Looking at the sight, Tsuna felt his heart wrench a little and went downstairs. After a while, Tsuna returned with a first aid kit and head over to the boy.

'Your saliva is not going to let it properly heal. Even if it does, you will leave horrible scars. Come, stretch out your hand.' Seeing no movements from the boy, Tsuna had to reach out. His thin wrists felt so weak in Tsuna's hand, as he puts on medications on the wounds and wrapped them up in bandages.

Then the other hand…

Then the body…

Always keeping in mind not to look too far below.

Then the legs…

After all the hard work, the boy looked like a mummy.

Tsuna got up and went to his cupboard and reached deep into the clothes pile and pulled out a old shirt and a pair of pants which are too small for he himself. Then it struck him.

'What about the underwear…?' He scratched his head over it and suddenly realise that he had an unused pack. He did not wear because his manager bought the wrong size for him.

**'IT CAN FIT YOU TO THE EXTREME**.' Was what he said, but nobody would dare to take the chance in a tight underwear.

'Here. Wear these.' Tsuna handed him the clothes he gathered. The boy took the clothes, stare at it, threw it aside, and turned his attention to Tsuna.

'Wha… what are you doing? You have to wear them.' Tsuna went to pick the clothes up from the other side of the bed and handed it to the boy once more. Again, the clothes were thrown aside. Tsuna did not want to give up, and this clothes tossing game continued for another five minutes, until Tsuna finally managed to slip the clothes on the boy by himself.

However, the clothes were all too big for him- the shirt draped on him like a ghost costume, and the pants were pratically sliding off everytime he takes a step. (the underwear was a little big too, but at least it is not dropping down.) Just as Tsuna was about to take a step back to enjoy his effort, he suddenly remembered something…

'Oh no, the noodles.' Tsuna realised, then carried the reluctant boy from under his arms and head downstairs.

'He is surprisingly light,' he thought. 'Like a soft-toy.'

The noodles turned out soggy and lukewarm, after being left there untouched for more than half an hour. Tsuna warmed it up using the microwave and put one in front of the boy, prompting him to eat. The boy looked at the bowl, showed a sign of disgust, and started picking out all the greens with his bare hands and transferring it into Tsuna's bowl. He then also reached to Tsuna's bowl and took out all his meat and put it in his own.

This transfer of items created a huge mess and made puddles of soup on the table.

Tsuna responded by returning the boy his vegetables that were put inside his bowl. Tsuna with his chopsticks was way faster than the boy, and seeing that he could not win, the boy pouted, and looked at Tsuna with intransigence in his eyes. Tsuna ignored the gaze and continued eating, with his mind occupied.

He still did not know who this boy is, and he is already acting as if he is the owner of the house. How are things going to turn out now?

**Thanks for readingggggg lalala sorry it is so draggy now but please endure it! In the next chapter Tsuna will (hopefully if everything goes to plan) start to uncover the mystery of his identity~ **  
><strong>Again, Please rate and review. TEEHEE thanks... 8D<strong>


	3. my name

Hell**oo**OO**oo**OO**oo**...  
>Well... I am sorry to say but I kinda rushed over this chapter too... It is currently nearly 3 in the morning and I am finally going to upload this. Why did I rush? Because I will not be able to post for the next two days... As a reader, I do not like to wait for over three days for a chapter and I hope that will not happen to me...<br>Hehe please enjoy this chapterrrrrrr~ (yes I know the titles are getting weird... I am just not good at naming these things... QxQ)  
>And please <strong>Review<strong> it toooooooooo... It is the fuel that keeps me writing... Q~Q

Review Response:  
><strong>Fye Chroix<strong>- HEHE they are both just too cute... *nosebleed*  
><strong>PuroCieloFiamme<strong>- Paranoia-it infests us in every way. XD  
><strong>Taira-keimei<strong>- yay thanks for commenting again~ ehhe that is for me to know and for you to read on... XP

Disclamer: khr doesnt belong to meh.  
>(P.S. found the incredibly cool line below that seperates the rants from the story... <strong>SO COOL<strong>! XD)

* * *

><p>'WAKEY WAKEY.' A sudden voice boomed in the quite house. 'You don't want to be late for the shoot at one.' The voice continued. 'And the interviews from three to four-forty-five, and another shoot from five to eight.'<p>

'Five more minutes…' moaned Tsuna. 'Just five more…'

'Don't make me use my EXTREME waking-up-a-celebrity-that-refuses-to-go-to-work methods on you.'

'Okay, I am awake.' Tsuna surrendered. He had tasted that 'method' once before, and he swears he would never want to try it ever again. 'Wait, how did you get into my house again?' He did not remembering leaving the door unlocked.

'Oh Natsu Natsu Natsu… I told you to put your spare key in more EXTREME places to challenge me. It was too easy finding it.' Ryohei shrugged.

'This is the fifth time I have changed the hiding place. And it is on the roof… How did he- nevermind…' Tsuna thought to himself. Knowing Ryohei, he would probably have used some EXTREME methods to find it…

After eating the late night dinner, both himself and the red haired boy went back to the limbo state for another ten hours. They were sleeping like there was no tomorrow, and that felt good- Until Tsuna's manager came along and barged into their Eden of dreams.

'Hey what is in that box?' Ryohei asked, pointing to the package that Tsuna received yesterday. Ryohei had been to Tsuna's house for many times and everything was always kept in the same position everytime he pays his visits. The sudden appearance of a box is enough to get his curiosity up.

'Ah, I think there is a cat toy inside…' Speaking of that, Tsuna had totally forgotten about the box after his whole mind being occupied by the stranger that appeared on his bed.

'There is nothing inside except for this golden tablet.' Ryohei looked inside the half-opened box and took out the tablet. 'Wow it has some weight in it, maybe it is real gold! Ha, Natsu you are going to be rich if it really is pure gold.'

'Hmm… and I could have sworn that I saw a red cat inside…' Tsuna thought to himself.

'And… it seems to have some words carved on… I think they are pronounced as… Kozato**(****古里****)**… Enshin**(****炎真****)**… Don't you think so?' Ryohei showed the tablet to Tsuna. Tsuna had never been good at kanji since his schooling days so without thinking, he went along and agreed.

'No. Kozato Enma. 'Ma' from 'Makoto'.' A soft voice was suddenly heard.

'Who is there?' Ryohei stood up in a flash and got into a fighting stance. Being a professional at boxing, he also has the job of being the celebrity's bodyguard. An unfamiliar voice appearing out of nowhere is suspicious enough to put him on his toes.

The blanket beside Tsuna was pulled down, uncovering the red haired boy's face and a partly revealed shoulder that was graciously displayed for the world to see, from the big collar of the shirt. The boy looked at Ryohei then turned to Tsuna, with an impatient look on his face, as if he wanted an explanation for the sudden interruption in his sleep.

'Na… Natsu… Don't tell me… that… you are interested in… males?' Ryohei backed away towards the door, his clenched fist from his fighting position now resides infront of his chest in the shape of a cross for defense. He had never seen Tsuna been close to any girls during work nor had he heard any gossip on this matter. If Tsuna was interested in the same gender, that explains everything, but that may also put himself in 'danger'…

'No! Umm, he is my… cousin. Who is going to stay. With me. Now. Because… Because his family has to go overseas. For work. So he is now under my care.' Tsuna panicked and started stuttering out whatever that appeared in his head.

Ryohei had once pestered him for nearly a month to convince Tsuna that they should live together. 'To strengthen our friendship TO THE EXTREME' was what he said it was for, but he knew that with him around, he will never have his privacy. Ever. Barging into his house without permission is possible even without the 'strong friendship'. If they lived together, would he walk into the occupied toilet with the thoughts of having the 'enhanced' friendship? Tsuna likes his manager, but his over-outgoing and straightforward attitude can be too much for him to handle sometimes. Thus, he strongly believe that Ryohei must not find out the 'cousin' was a random stranger he decided to live with.

'I have to change now so please leave.' Tsuna said hurriedly and chased Ryohei out of his room before he could ask any more questions.

Then, he turned to the red-haired boy. Now that he knows that he can talk, there are some questions need to be answered.

'Who are you?' Tsuna started the ball rolling.

*S_ilence_…* The ball met a hump.

'Then… Where are you from?' The ball continued rolling.

*_Silence_…* Another hump.

'Okay… Why are you here?' Continues to roll.

*_Silence…_* Hump again.

Finally, Tsuna's patience left him.

'Why are you not answering my questions?'

'Lazy.' Finally a reply, but one that requires minimal loss of energy.

Tsuna wanted to give him a piece of his mind, but in what position was him to tell him off? Upon hearing Ryohei's haste at the door, he decided to give up for the time being, having no choice but to leave this matter hanging until he returns from work.

'Then what shall I call you for the time being?' Tsuna looked at him while opening the cupboard.

'Enma.'

'Ah.' Tsuna realised that the gold plate belongs to the expressionless boy that is sitting on his bed. Another set of questions popped up in his mind. Why is the plate in the box? Did he put the plate in? Why? How? When? Who? He sighed as he pushed all his questions to the back of his mind, knowing that they may not be answered soon and changed quickly.

'You can call me Tsuna or Natsu, either one.' Tsuna introduced himself, back facing the bed, not knowing that a pair of crimson eyes was staring at him, at his every move… (A/N. yes at the way he strips like theres no tomorrow. OxO)

'Stay here. Sleep, play the computer, watch the television, it is up to you. I will ask the housekeeper to cook your lunch and dinner, and we will talk again when I come back.' After giving all the instructions, Tsuna was prepared to leave, but when he saw the lonely look on Enma's face, his mental resistance was futile for him to go and mess up the fluffy red hair.

'I will be back as soon as possible. As for you, please don't leave the house, got it?' Tsuna said gently. He just has an unexplainable soft spot for this boy. With a final ruffle, his hand left Enma's head. The absence of his warmth immediately made Tsuna miss the feeling of the silky strands, but if this goes on, he knows that he probably will not be able to hit the brakes. Instead, he put his hand on his own neck to warm it up and said a finale goodbye, leaving the house.

With nothing to do, Enma fell on the bed again, curling himself into a ball on the blankets, breathing in Tsuna's scent, lightly and evenly…

'I am home.' Tsuna said when he opened the front door. He had been worrying about the situation at home, with thoughts of Enma running throughout his head. Unexpectantly, the house was in total darkness. There were no signs of movements anywhere.

'He couldn't have left… Could he?' this thought distressed Tsuna. Kicking away his shoes in a hurry, he rushed upstairs to his room.

'Enma, are you here?' Tsuna yelled desperately into the room while turning on the lights. There, he saw the little figure yawning and getting out of bed, like nothing happened. Well, nothing did happen actually, it was all Tsuna's imagination.

Knowing that Enma is still around, he heaved a sigh of relief and asked him if he had eaten dinner yet. Enma rubbed his eyes and shook his head, showing his flushed cheeks that appeared after sufficient sleep. Tsuna resisted the urge to hug him and bite the delicious looking cheeks. Instead, he carried him from under his arms, down to the dining area.

'What? Did you not eat your lunch too?' Looking at the two servings of food, Tsuna asked. Enma shook his head again. Tsuna furrowed his brows and heated up the food. Sitting on the opposite side, he watched Enma eat, making sure that he also ate his greens no matter how much he refused.

While waiting for the food to digest, Tsuna dragged Enma in front of the television. Enma seemed to hate the loud noises and laughter in the variety shows, while showing no interest in documentaries and news. When browsing through the channels , something caught Enma's eyes. He took the remote controller from Tsuna and returned to the channel.

Then, Tsuna suddenly got shy and lowered his head. 'Ah… Hehe… That is me… I think I was at the XXX stadium then… '

_'I will be reborn as a rainbow,_  
><em>After my last goodbye.<em>  
><em>I will bring you to see the skies,<em>  
><em>So baby please don't cry.<em>

_Laputa is not too far for me,_  
><em>Atlantis is within reach.<em>  
><em>When I am reborn as a rainbow,<em>  
><em>Baby, we'll be free…'<em>

' Ehhe it was the song 'Reborn'…' Tsuna was scratching his head over the embarrassment of seeing himself on the screen, but he froze when he saw the little guy sitting beside him. Enma was trying hard to stop his flow of tears, and at the same time, using his bandages on his arm to wipe away the dripping snot. Tsuna knew that the lyrics and the sorrowful melody often made people shed tears over it, but when looking at an actual person who is crying over his song, he had no idea what to do in this situation.

In the spur of the moment, Tsuna grabbed the shaking Enma and patted his back gently. Both parties did not say anything, letting the noise from the television echo throughout the entire house. As Enma's sobs gruadually stop, Tsuna's body temperature gradually rose…

When he wanted to let go, he felt Enma's hands crawl up on his back, hugging him in response. Feeling feverish from the 'extra dose', Tsuna felt himself caught between the fight of his reason and desire...

* * *

><p><strong>TEEHEE<strong> another line~ XD  
>Hope you have enjoyed this chapter.<br>Please review it and maybe also tell me how to improve it? OwO  
>Hehe thanksssssss~ (morethan w lessthen)<p> 


	4. possibilities

Helloo**OO**oo**OO**oo spent some extra time thinking and re-thinking about this chapter. Hopefully you readers will like it... It is going a little fast, but well, it's the fourth chapter. Things should just get on. OxO

**Review Replies**:  
><em>Nuriko Kurosaki &amp; Taira-keimei<em>(hello again~ XD) - whoops i never knew that ' and " have any difference... OxO i kept using ' because it was easier... (without the shift... yeah... OxO) okay noted ill do it differently from this chapter onwardsssssssss~  
><em>Fye Chroix<em>- TEEHEE tuna. XD ahha my friend gave him his full name as Seaweed Tunasushi. O-O yeah. fun. XD  
><em>Schwarzien<em>- Helloooooo well... actually i was not going to include anything along the lines of citrus fruits because i have no experience and it is going to sound fake... but since you brought it up, i reconsidered and well, nothing will be right without a kissing scene. so yeah. read on. XD 2700 love tooooooo~  
><em>PuroCieloFiamme<em>(hi againnn. 8D) - ehhe thought that reborn has to be included somewhere in the story. so yeahhhh. OxO lalala~~

Many thanks to those who have read and favourited this, hearts to all of you, and while you are at it, please **Review** too. MorethanDoubleULessthan. - unhappy with fanfiction because I cant use this face. =-=  
><span>Please sit back<span>(at least 50cm away if you are using the com, 30cm for handheld pads, 20cm for phones.), relax(you eyes after every 30mins.), and enjoy(the product of my blood, sweat, and tears.).

**Disclamer: Nope i dont own khr**.

* * *

><p>Tsuna's reason snapped. After being a wuss for all his life, this is a chance for change. With the 'opportunity' in front of him, he had decided to step up, make the first move, and be a man.<p>

Squeezing his eyes eyes shut, he puckered his lips, aiming directly for the bullseye. Half a second later, his lips met something… something warm… dry… and flat. It felt vastly different from the one other lip he had kissed-Kyoko's. Although it was incidental, he remembered surely that Kyoko's lips were moist, soft, and plump…

Something was off.

Tsuna opened his eyes. He was right. His lips were on Enma's hand, which was shielded before the target.

Sadness overwhelmed him. His first initiative, rejected harshly.

"We can't. I am a male," the rare words came out from Enma's mouth.

"It is alright, if it is you," Tsuna replied, unwilling to give up, while trying to find another chance to taste the two pink petals.

"We can't. We only met yesterday," Enma said again.

"It is okay. That is called love at first sight," Tsuna answered, still calculating the moment of contingence, and switching off the television in preparation.

Enma sighed. As if he had made a serious decision, he started, "We can't. I am a ca… Mmfh" His lips finally got stolen.

He could feel Tsuna's hot breath breathing onto his face, his arms tightly squeezing his small body, and most of all, the look in the party's eyes, the desire for himself. There was a moment of awkwardness, where nobody did anything, but gingerly, Tsuna tried sticking out his tongue and pried open Enma's lips. The two tongues met, and the probing and twirling started, with Tsuna enjoying the foreign sweet nectar of his partner. Then, Tsuna heard a weird noise. Something like the sound made by the engine of motorcycles, coming from underneath him. Even though it was suspicious, he decided the ignore it and continue enjoying the interlace.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Tsuna decided to hit the brakes. He knew that if he went further, things will definitely be hazardous.

_Breathe in, Breathe out, Control…_

After calming down a little, he peeked at Enma, wanting to see his reaction. A gasping face went into sight, with the up-down movement of his chest and gaping, swollen, cherry lips. Oh heck! Who cares about consequences? What important is living the moment! (A/N. Please do not apply this in real life situations.) Tsuna kicked away his brakes and decided that he would go on full speed all the way tonight.

He pushed Enma down onto the soft cushions roughly, leaned down to take away Enma's breath. His lips started sliding down- the chin, the neck, the collarbone…

"Stop. Now." Enma ordered suddenly.

Tsuna looked up, dazed, still feeling the heat on his lips.

"You have to make sure about this one thing before you do anything else." Enma's woeful eyes stared straight into Tsuna's.

"Y… Yes?"

Seeing that Tsuna was finally paying attention to what he was going to say, Enma took a deep breath, and said, "I, am a cat." Then, he waited for Tsuna's response.

_One second… Two seconds… Five seconds… Ten seconds…_

And when it seemed that Tsuna finally registered what Enma said into his head, he chuckled. "What are you talking about? You are a person. A human. Right in front of my eyes." Then as if for a sudden realisation, his expression became dejected. "Am I really that bad? I… I was just trying to imitate what the AVs showed…"

"No… You were grea- Wait that is not the point now." Enma became flustered. "It will not work out between us. I really am a cat."

"No you are not. You just felt that I was unskilled." Tsuna became even more depressed. His first time, and being rejected straight forwardly with a weird reason. 'Maybe he thinks that I am a salacious person.' Tsuna cried in his mind.

"Umm… I don't have much now but I will try…" Enma mumbled…

Tsuna watched intently at Enma, whose face looked like he had constipation. Then suddenly, with a poof, cat ears and a red tail came out.

Tsuna was flabbergasted. It was like magic. Except there was really a pair of twitching red ears a tail.

Then with another poof, it was gone.

"Ahh… they only lasted for a short while…" Enma seemed sad. When he looked at Tsuna, he saw a petrified person with shock written all over his face.

Looking at Tsuna, Enma regretted. 'Will he ignore me because I am different from him? Not human? No… I don't want it to happen…' In a hurry, Enma tried to explain, "Well, umm I think you humans refer to us as youkai? Demons? Monsters? But we Nekohito are just the same as anybody else in the world, just that we have two available vessels…"

But Tsuna was not paying attention to the explanations. Remembering the pair of glowing red eyes in the dark, the long sleeping hours, the sensitiveness to noises and- was that purring when they were kissing? Tsuna, in a way, convinced himself that the person sitting in front of him may actually be a cat. Shaped like a human. Somehow.

Then it was just silence.

Enma did not know what to do, Tsuna did not know what to say.

'Is it over between us?' Enma asked himself, ready to let his tears gush out anytime soon. He was nervous, like a wrong-do-er waiting anxiously for his sentence. He did nothing wrong, just merely feeling amorous towards another male of a different 'species'.

Then, he heard Tsuna clear his throat. "Umm your bandages are dirty. Go take a bath, and I will help you apply the medications later."

Enma looked straight into his eyes. "Do you believe me?"

Tsuna sighed, lifting the corners of his mouth. "Well, if I can become a singer, then let cats become humans; Or humans be cats."

Enma was thrilled. 'He believed him!' He thought. 'He really believed him!' He jumped up from the sofa and leaped onto Tsuna, laying flat on his chest. He could feel the shiver under him, accompanied by a soft moan. Then in a blink of an eye, he got lifted up from his armpits and before he knew it, he was in the bathroom, with Tsuna giving him his change of clothes.

"Do you know how to use the bath?" Tsuna asked?

Enma nodded. Well, he holds a… _'special'_ position in the Nekohito community, and he was trained to be used to the way humans lived…

He was alone in the bathroom. Looking at his bare body in the bathroom mirror, he touched the healing scars on his body. The ginger caress became a fierce grip, as he squeezes himself, shivering. He will find the person who did this to him. He will get his revenge…

Tsuna on the other hand went to take a shower in the bathroom on the first floor. He turned the knob clockwise, and cold water immediately started sprinkling down onto him. The shower cap made various cacophony noises, but within all this racket, his mind was only revolving around one question. Will he be able to continue on with this... feeling... that seemed like... love?

Tsuna picked up his phone, dialing a number without thinking.

_Beep… Beepbeep… Beepbeep…_ "Hello? Who is this? I am very busy now. Someone's life is on the line here." An irritated voice answered.

"Ahh… This is Tsuna here. Umm am I interrupting something important? Guess I will call later…"

"Wait! Tsuna? How long has it been? Two months? Boss, how dare you not call me for so long? Wait a moment, let me settle some things first…" There was the sound of the phone being put down, then loud shouting and hollering. In the mean time, Tsuna went to the refrigerator and took out a carton of milk, and tried uncapping it with one hand.

On the phone he heard stuff somewhere along the lines of: "You go do the operation" and "Why should I? I am going out with Mari-chan later" and probably "The patient is a really cute girl". Then there was some swishing, hustle of footsteps, then finally, the bang of a door. Tsuna chuckled. He was a hundred percent sure that that was Dr. Shamal, the idiotic skirt chaser but a genius of a doctor. He was the person who influenced his childhood friend into this occupation, despite being a bad example. "Only treats females," he once said before.

Then, the phone across was picked up. "Hey boss, so what's up this time?" The man asked.

"Hey Gokudera, how many times have I told you not to call me that? We are grown man now, stop with the name calling from our childhood mafia role playing game." Tsuna grumbled.

"Hehe, once a boss always a boss. You were so cool then, saying that you will protect all of us. I was so touched." A sniff. "Well, you are very cool now too, being a singer and all. How's life going?"

"Yeah umm about that… I need to ask for your advice on something... Is it possible to fall in love with a… I don't know… A cat, maybe?"

"A cat? Are you thinking of having one? Well… I think it is alright, as humans do tend to develop feelings and ownership for a variety of objects and things, so it is not too surprising to find love in an animated, living thing. You see, this is all about the psychological aspect of the human mind. When a person feels lonely or in need of affection, this often comes in the assertive mindset of claiming that 'this is mine'. Your mind will automatically be attached to the thing and a conceptual perspective will be formed, letting the cognitive state of mind decide it as 'love'. Well, loving a cat may be okay, but don't be too crazy as to try to marry it! It will be even worse if it was a tom! Haha, hahaha…"

Picking up a few of his esoteric words and processing it in his mind, Tsuna froze for a second, then laughed awkwardly together with his best friend.

"Aha, haha… Okay then, speaking of… tom cats, what if a male falls in love with another male?"

"Hmm… Well that may be because of the environment factors the person is living in. Does he live in an oppressed female family or society that makes him develop fear for females and thus preferring males? It may also be because of the genes that make the person having preference for someone of the same gender. Actually, it is quite common in the animal kingdom. And our society is more accepting about these relationships too. Look at all those people who draws and writes about yaoi and shounen-ai pairings. But if you were to fall in love with a male, you will be breaking the millions of fans' hearts all over the world. Haha, hahaha…"

Three lines fell on Tsuna's head. He forcefully managed a little laugh, mentally questioning himself why did he decide to ask Gokudera for advice. However, there was still one other thing he need to know. Just as he was about to ask his last question, he saw Enma walking down the stairs towards him. Saying a swift goodbye, he finished the call and smiled at Enma.

"Want some milk?" He asked, pointing to the filled mugs on the table. Enma blushed, and nodded his head. The air was filled with a honey sweet feeling as the two lovers sat opposite each other, sipping the milk, enjoying the quiet moment…

* * *

><p>Okay hoped you have enjoyed it.<br>Realised many word counts came from these rant sections... ._.  
>Hmm... Please <strong>rate<strong> and **Reviewwwwwww**~~~

P.S is the smooching part considered as adult scene? should i change the rating? O-O


	5. expressions

Hehe sorry for the lateness... Recently gained a new 'hobby' of knitting. Well, more of 'i have to do it right or i die' kinda thing but yeah... OxO  
>This chapter will be short because it is only one short scene but it holds meaning too okay... <strong>Morethan<strong>M**Lessthen**. And also to slow the story down a little hmm... I guess my 'complete this by end of hols' goal won't be accomplished eh... OmO

**Review Replies**:  
><em>PuroCieloFiamme<em>- HellooOOoo XD hehe 2700 not really common maybe because both charactors are normally uke... BUT WHO CARES . XD  
><em>Taira-keimei<em>- HIIIIII~ Gah i like to read lemons but writing them may be to nosebleedy for me... *,,* TEEHEE. *more nosebleeding*  
><em>MissDinosaur<em>- Aww thanks yeap im going to try slowing it down... because everything just seemed too weird... haix life... TT^TT

Thanks everyone for reading it and hopefully express your opinions on this by **Reviewing** to let me know how to feel about it. **Morethan**DoubleU**Lessthan**.

Disclaimer: not owning KHR makes everyone happier. (dunno... it just came out like that...)

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon everyone, this is Haru Miura reporting live from 'What's hot' and right now, we have Natsu here with us!" With this, everyone in the audience section started screaming their heads off. The place was lousy with Natsu-fanatics, not only the teenage girls, but also packs of older women holding banners, fans and bandanas, declaring their love openly. No, they are not cheating on their husbands, they are just temporarily jumping over the fence to munch on the younger grass available.<p>

Tsuna broke into a cold sweat but put on a smile and waved to the crowd.

_He will never be acclimated to the screams and the basilisk look in his fans' eyes no matter how many times he has experienced it…_

Before anything goes bad, Tsuna took the chance to chin-stroke the fans by looking into everyone's eyes and expressed his love and thanks for them. This sparked off even more screaming. So loud that it even made Tsuna wince a little.

"Uh Hum, okay, everybody, calm down, there will be more sections of the Natsu interview to get you going later." Haru intervened. Now, clear your ears. I am going to ask the most important question for many of you, regarding our hot celebrity here." She shifted her position a little, showing her full, sinuous curves, and stared straight into Natsu's eyes, with charges up to a few thousand volts. Well, although she is on a job, it will not be fair to herself to leave a perfectly good piece of meat lying there without attempt to steal it.

"Hahi, here is the bomb. Natsu-san."

"… Yes?" From the look in the MC's eyes, he knew that he was being pushed into something bad, and he has no way to get out of it.

"Is. There. Anybody. In your heart now? Not including your relatives though!" The whole recording studio was immediately filled with excited screams.

Upon hearing this, Tsuna felt relieved. That was a simple question.

"Yes. There is."

Then there was silence. The whole area was brought to a standstill.

Normally when a celebrity encounter this question, they will most definitely deny it, but Natsu said yes.

_He said Yes?_

"Nooooo!"

"Whyyy!"

"Who is that woman? I'll have her head off!" Were most of the things that came out from the fans' mouth.

Haru was surprised too. She came prepared with a long list of questions if he answered no. Having spent two days on it, citing sources of Natsu's possible hidden-lover with evidences no more solid than a clutch of unnamed 'eyewitnesses', _But Still_, it was infused with her hard work's sweat and energy. How could he do this to her? Her mind blanked out. If she continued asking, she will be carrying out a mission riven with apparent contradictions; but if she went along with Natsu, she may get it hard from her boss later.

Waiting until the cries from the audience died down, Haru then exclamied, "Wow that was surprising. None of us expected that didn't we?" Expecting a reaction from the audience, she turned to face them . Everyone looked so hurt and lifeless that they did not have the strength to answer her. To hide the awkwardness, Haru asked again.

"So, how is this person like?"

"Umm… well, he is not exactly a 'person'… " This sentence caught everyone's attention.

"He is actually my cat, Enma." Tsuna smiled innocently, saying the anodyne words.

In the matter of seconds, the gloomy aura in the studio immediately lightened.

"Well, Enma always cuddle next to me in bed, and he will always be there for me when I get home, waiting on the couch. When he sees me, he will leap into my arms and gives me loads of kisses and hugs." Tsuna continued.

"He has a cat! Omg Natsu has a cat! Kyaaaaa!" were now to reactions of the ardent fans.

"Umm I was referring to a huma…" when she saw the death glares from the audience, she immediately knew that doing it will make her kill-worthy. It seems that Natsu's cat life is more important than his love life currently. Sighing, Haru had no choice but to continue the conversation. "So, which breed is it? You give me the impression of an… Abyssinian. Active but shy. No?"

"Ehh, really? Thank you." Tsuna acted pleased but in actual fact, he had no idea what in the world is an Abyssinian…

"But no, Enma is not that. For Enma… Umm, I am not sure, but he has red—no, I mean brown, hair and r—brown eyes. I found him in front of my house one day, abandoned I think, and so I had decided then that I will keep it."

_"Aww, Natsu has such a kind heart! He saves kitties! He is the perfect prince! NATSU I LOVE YOU FOREVER!"_ The fans shouted in unison, many trying to run up the stage to touch him, but thankfully, restraint by the security guards.

"Ahh I see. That is definitely very kind of you, Natsu-san. You must really treasure him a lot and not let him experience the pain of abandonment again." Haru quipped in.

"Yes. Yes I will." Then he looked directly into the camera. Pausing a while for dramatic tension, he set his voice free.

"I Love You, Enma." Perfectly composed, Tsuna seemed far removed from the bellowing crowd.

People started screaming their lungs out, and everybody there wished that the last sentence was meant of themselves, that Natsu will love them as much too.

Tsuna smiled, radiating a palpable ring of happiness.

When the filming finished, Tsuna went off the set and dialed his home number.

The phone was picked up almost immediately on the other side.

"Hello?" A timid voice sounded.

Tsuna closed his eyes and reminisced the sweet sound his beloved 'cat' produced.

"Hello?" The voice rang again, this time sounding a little bit annoyed.

"Hey Enma, did you see me on 'What's hot' just now?" Tsuna said in a demure fashion.

There was silence on the other side, and Tsuna could be ninety-nine percent sure that Enma over there has his face turning as red as his hair.

"Yes… I saw it." Enma stammered.

"So what should you say to me?" Tsuna teased.

There was silence.

Just as Tsuna was going to laugh it off as a joke, he heard. He heard the three precious words. The first time hearing it from his lover's mouth. From that, he sunk deeper into the pool of fondness for him by another notch.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Lalalalala hope you have enjoyed this. I refered to newspaper and magazines to look for the chimchim language. somehow made not-so-chim by me after some alteration but <em>NERVERMIND<em>~  
>Again, PLEASE <strong>rate<strong> and **review** and tell me how you feel about the whole story or just this chapter.

**Lungs, LBM**. (a new trend for saying 'hearts' yo. jk. OxO)


	6. fish

OMGAH im sooooooo rubbishly **SORRY** for the ultimate lateness...  
>It started off because of <span>knitting<span>...  
>Then it became plain <span>procrastination<span>...  
>Then I became <span>lazy<span>...  
>and when I finally decided on writing it,<br>I was busy. Without any prior knowledge that I will be. GRR. TTATT

GAH SO SORRY AGAIN QAQ my life is sad right now GAHHHHH. okay rant over.

**Review replies**:  
><em><span>MissDinosaur<span>_- I knowwwww gah its too cuteeeeeeeee gah *nosebleed* *Q*  
><em>Taira-keimei<em>- gah wadeva as long as they can be together... *O*  
><em><span>PuroCieloFiamme<span>_- whoops. OxO chim means profound... deep... yeah... OxO  
><em><span>Schwarzien<span>_- ahha made me remember From DespicableMe: ITS SO FLUFFY IM GONNA DIE. XD

_TECHNICALLY_, I finished writing this before Christmas ended here, so yeah... **MERRY CHRISTMAS**~ hmm but now it is like, 12.07am... =3=

Please **Rate** and **Review** lalala~

**Disclaimer**: me. own. khr. not.

* * *

><p>It was five o'clock. Tsuna went out of the building, driving in his car, the three words still lingering in his mind. Normally about this time of the day, he would have another one or two shoots to go for, but his work got cancelled because of unexpected issues, which left him free for the rest of the day.<p>

He was planning on going home straight away to give many hugs and kisses to his adorable cat. Then, he remembered someone. Someone he hadn't seen in a long time.

"I should go see him... And bring some sushi home for Enma…" Tsuna said to himself, making a U-turn.

He stood outside a colossal establishment. A sushi shop.

The sign wrote 'Takeshushi'.

He stepped in, his ears immediately flooded with noise from the chattering customers.

"Welcome!" Two waitress greeted at the front door.

"How many people?" One of the waitress asked.

"N…no… I am looking for someone…" Tsuna said, smiling. He could see the person he was looking for already. Stepping up the one-tier step, he headed directly towards the chef.

"Hey… Is that… _whisper whisper_." Tsuna could hear the two waitress talking behind him. With this, he took larger steps, hoping to get as far away as possible. Being a well-known singer is fun, until you are caught outside. Under the scrutiny of the public eye, a normal meeting with a male friend could spark off some weird rumors and gossips. Nope, he did not want that to happen to him. If it happened, Enma will surely be saddened.

"Hey Yamamoto, I see business is going splendid for you." Tsuna stood in front of the chef, .

Raising his head, Yamamoto's expression was firstly blank, then surprise overwhelmed him.

"Tsuna! Long time no see! How are you doing?"

"I am doing gr-" His sentence was abruptly interrupted.

"Hey boss, go up to the second floor in the last room on the right and wait for me there. I'll be right up."

Shrugging, Tsuna complied. He could see that the location is not really convenient for them to talk.

Tsuna went up the stairs, arriving at a long corridor. On both sides were lighted rooms covered by traditional wooden doors, and occasional laughter could be heard. The polished wooden floor boards creaked a little as Tsuna walk towards the end of the hall, making the whole area creepy…

The room was quiet. It was a 12-tatami-mat room, designed with elegance and art. Tsuna went round the room, touching the carvings of many animals on the wall. There was a swallow, a cheetah, a kangaroo, an ox, an owl, a hedgehog, and the most elaborate one, was the lion…

Then, Tsuna heard loud thumping on the floor outside, followed by the noisily open door, Yamamoto tumbled in.

"Hey Tsuna, long time no see. Well, I just saw you on television in 'Whats hot' but… yeah… So, are you eating here today? Should I bring some sushi up?" After sitting down just for a second, Yamamoto motioned to stand up again.

"N… no. I'll have take out later. It had been a long time since I have last saw you, and since I had time today, I decided to come visit you. Time really flies huh?" Tsuna sighed.

"Haha yeah. But it will still take a few more years for me to take over the store from my dad though. Hey heard you have a cat? When was that?"

"Ahh, a few weeks ago only. Why?"

"Hehe, just wondering are you as crazy for your pets as me. You know about my Akita Inu? Jiro? I love him so much that I treat him like a human. People, especially my dad, thinks I am crazy for that, but well, he is just too cute." Yamamoto squealed. (A/N tremendous OOC but okay… hes not the main point here… OxO)

This caught Tsuna's attention. He heard 'dog', 'human', and 'love'. Will he be able to confide his weird encounter with his best friend?

"Hmm, tell me more about your dog." Tsuna said.

"Ehh, okay. Well, I sleep with him, play with him, eat with him, almost doing everything with him."

'Just like Enma and Me.' Tsuna thought.

"I personifies him, and talk to him. Sometimes, it really looks as if he understood me."

'Well, I talk to Enma, and he understands me. Identical.' Tsuna compared.

"So, what does he do then?"

"Well, he normally likes to bite his chew toys, and drags me to play tug-o-war, frisbee, and other games with him for an hour. And whenever I throws the baseball, he will always catch it without fail!"

The last sentence got Tsuna's hairs standing up. To be able to catch Yamamoto's balls, what kind of dog is it?

"Enough about Jiro. What about you? This is the first time you are keeping a pet right? What does he like to do? What does he like to eat?"

Tsuna froze.

He did not know what Enma likes to do. He did not know what Enma likes to eat.

He did not know anything about Enma…

Changing the topic, Tsuna started asking Yamamoto of his work and life…

After chatting for another hour, Tsuna decided that he had interrupted his friend's work enough. Tsuna wanted to buy some sashimi and sushi, but it was on the house. The greatness of having a friend who owns a sushi shop…

On the way home, he thought, "If Yamamoto has that close of a relationship with his dog, but it still behaves like a dog, what does Enma do? He is a cat, so does he do what cats like to do?" Then Tsuna realised. It all comes down to the little knowledge he had of his lover. Although they are living happily under the same roof for a while now, he had never known about his past, nor understand him much at all. What is his favourite colour? What are his favourite shows? What does he do when he is alone in the house? How tall is he? How old is he?...

With these thoughts, Tsuna sped home, his heart and mind still in a fuzzy jumble.

"Ompf." Immediately as Tsuna stepped through his front door, a flurry of red ran directly into him, with arms coiling around his body.

"You're back." Enma purred.

Tsuna fondled his lover's hair and smiled, then bending down to give him a peck on his cheek.

"I am back."

Remembering the reason for the rush home, he hesitated. Should he ask Enma about his past? About his 'needs' as a cat?

Feeling the tension in the body he is holding onto, Enma looked up and said innocently, "Why are you so nervous?"

Tsuna did not expect that question. Due to his bad lying capabilities, he again started spurting out a random reason that appeared in his head. "Umm, uhh, have you visited a theme park before?"

Enma could feel the hesitation in Tsuna. However, he believed he should not press on for Tsuna's thoughts. 'If he is hiding something, it would be best for him to tell me directly without prompting…'

"Nope. But I have heard it before." Enma played along, continued looking as innocent as a kitten, especially so with the enlarged pupils expanding in the dim room.

Going with the flow he started, Tsuna told Enma that they will be going there tomorrow, since it was one of his few holidays available.

"To relax." He said, which was true. Being with his beloved cat is a great relaxation period for him. Just hearing his soft words and meowing like accent allows his fatigue and frustration from work to disappear. Enma is his personal charm, his guardian… cat.

Breathing out, Tsuna walked towards the dining table, putting the boxes of sushi down.

"I have corn, egg, cucumber, tuna, salmon, … sushi here. Which one do you want?" Tsuna asked, anticipating Enma's answer. Maybe he could get some hints on what his favourite food is.

"Fish."

After hearing his answer, Tsuna laughed. 'A cat will always be a cat.' He thought.

They sat down at the table and ate the delicious sushi.

Then, Tsuna remembered an article he read a few days ago, something he did not understand then. _'A day sometime after the present, a day that transcends tomorrow. Look ahead to the future, why bother about the past?'_ He finally understood it now. No matter how much he don't know about Enma, there is always time in the future for him to know the every little bit of detail available. There is always time. _Always_, there is time…

…

…

_Really? Is there, always time?_

* * *

><p><em>OHKAY <em>this chapter is kinda... uninteresting... **BUT WAIT**. I will make the next one **FUN**. OwO  
>Thanks for reading and please <strong>REVIEW<strong> it tooooooo~~

**TEEHEE** THANKS.  
>(gah im getting high from my sadness. TTATT)<p> 


	7. the magician

**Her**roo**OO**oo**OO**oo, Yay seventh chapter. Lalalalala so fast...  
>I enjoyed writing this chapter. Seriously. I did. And I LIKE it. Yeah... So hope you like it tooooooooooo~ <strong>Morethan<strong>DoubleU**Lessthan**.  
>GAH my holidays are almost over <strong>NUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<strong> sho shad... **TTATT**

**Review Replies**:  
><em><span>-chan's <span>_- TEEHEE I usually update fast. yeahhhhhh. XD  
><em>Taira-keimei<em> - yeap I feel that this is the only pair where Tsuna can rightfully take the place of the seme. .. and twenty-seven-thousand sounds nicer than... zerozero-twenty-seven. XP  
><em><span>PuroCieloFiamme <span>_- YEAHHHH LALALA **NIGAHIGA** SHO CUTE GAH love his teeth. *O* but _then_ he starts ranting... =-=  
><em>MissDinosaur<em> - AWWW thanks. **Morethan**DoubleU**Lessthan **Enma hearts love lungs GAH hope you will like this chapter too~ ~w~

**Disclaimer**: lalalalalalalalala.

Please **Rate** and **Review** this chapter toooooooooo thankssssssss. lungs.

P.S. 'Queen' cat is what people call a cat when she is ready to mate. Not the real queen that has the heavy gold chunk plastered onto her head holding a golden stick. OxO

* * *

><p>It was a sunny morning. The birds chirping noisily outside, accompanied by the swishing of the leaves, gently rustled by the wind.<p>

Tsuna slowly opened his eyes, only to wince at the brightness. His body clock forced him to wake up at eight every morning and today was no different. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes a little, while looking down at the body dragging him down.

His shirt was pulled up somewhere through the night, revealing everything up till his rib-cage area. However, he did not feel cold, because a red haired boy kept him warm by his hug whilst using his belly as a pillow. This had become a ritual for Tsuna – waking up in the morning to find his cat plastered all over his body, then attempt to get off the bed. Sometimes he win, sometimes Enma does.

Tsuna ruffled the red strands and attempted gently removing the hands wrapped around him, trying to get up. Enma, affected by the motion, stirred and started hugging Tsuna tighter.

Tsuna refused to open his mouth to ask Enma to let go. He could sense that the breath in his mouth will come out bad. Yes, celebrities have bad breath too.

In a quick move, Tsuna pulled away from Enma's grasp and jumped out of bed. He heard Enma whine a bit, then grew silent as he went back to sleep.

Tsuna put on his slippers and went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, shaved his overnight stub, and took a quick shower to refresh himself.

As he turned off the shower, he heard the bathroom door open. There at the door, was Enma. Totally bare except for a pair of underwear, rubbing his eyes saying "I want to shower too."

Tsuna immediately went red. He thought he had locked the door… Maybe he had remembered wrongly?

This situation had happened a few times before, but he can never prepare his heart for the sight like the one displayed at the door. He quickly took the towel to wrap around his abdomen to cover his threatening reaction and headed towards the door quickly.

"Y…yeah okay, use it. Come down to eat breakfast after you are done." Tsuna said as he whizzed past Enma.

Suddenly, he felt his arm being grasped.

"Shower with me." Enma looked up at Tsuna with his big kitten-cat (puppy-dog?) eyes.

"B… but… I… I have sho… showered al… ready." Tsuna stammered and avoided Enma's eyes. He could feel his ears becoming hot with nervousness.

Enma stared on the ground. "Fine…" He whispered.

Tsuna took this chance to get out of the bathroom. As he turned back, he could see Enma back facing him, looking dejected, with his head lowered and hair covering his expression.

"M… maybe next time." Tsuna suggested, feeling a hint of guilt.

Enma ignored his sentence and closed the bathroom door without looking back. 'Drats, I should have went in earlier.' The covered face that Tsuna could not see just now was an expression of annoyance with a hint of slyness. 'Maybe I should take off the underwear too… Hmm…'

After some toast, milk, and television, the couple set off in Tsuna's car to the amusement park. Tsuna wore the typical hat and shades cover to hide his identity while Enma wore a long sleeved shirt with jeans which Tsuna had bought for him over a week ago. The scars on Enma's arm are healing nicely, but there are still some scabs that are better covered.

In the car, no one was talking. Classical music resounded in the vehicle. Tsuna decided that this is a golden opportunity to ask Enma questions, so after much contemplation, he started off with a light one. "So, how old are you now?"

There was silence for awhile, then Enma answered, "I don't know. Maybe about fifteen, sixteen?"

Tsuna was dumbfounded. How could he not know how old is he? And fifteen? He only looks about as old as a ten-year-old. Well, a matured ten-year-old.

"I don't celebrate my birthday. Other people celebrate it for me. So I don't really keep track of my age." Enma continued.

"Then when is your birthday?" Not thinking about the underlying meaning, Tsuna was just glad that Enma mentioned his birthday himself.

Then there was silence again. As they reached a red light, Tsuna turned and see what Enma was doing.

The boy was mumbling something and counting using his fingers.

Tsuna was mesmerised by his lover that he did not realise that the traffic light had turned green, until a car behind honked them, scaring him back to his senses.

"Fifteenth November."

It had already passed. "Then, hopefully, we can celebrate it together next year." Tsuna said sweetly.

Enma was moved. No one has ever said that to him before. He sniffed a little and said, "Okay."

The park had few people, probably because it was ten and the park just opened. Tsuna asked Enma to wait for him at the entrance while he queued in the short line and bought two tickets.

When he went to look for Enma after getting the tickets, he saw his lover squatting down, playing with something. As he went closer, he realised that 'something' was a cat. A beautiful, pure white cat.

As Enma saw Tsuna approaching, he smiled and said, "Isn't she beautiful?"

He had no idea how Tsuna took the meaning of that sentence.

'Beautiful? Beautiful? You think that that cat is beautiful?' Tsuna thought jealously. His blood boiled as he saw the white cat started leaning towards Enma and rubbing herself against his legs, purring like a chainsaw. It was the last straw when he saw the cat lay herself down in front of his lover and went into a lordosis position – head down, forelegs bent, rear raised with the tail sticking to the side of the body, inviting Enma to mate with her.

"Oh…" Enma seemed quite startled by that.

"Okay. Enough. Let's go." Tsuna gruffly grabbed Enma's hand and dragged him away from his lascivious rival. He was well aware that Enma is in his adolescence age, and this worries him. 'Hopefully he will not be seduced by the wild queen cats in our area...' Tsuna started to despair.

As the couple walk away, they did not notice the white cat went into the nearby bush and started yowling. A few moments later, a fluffy brown cat appeared and they started meawing together, as if conversing.

"Are you sure?" The brown cat asked in cat language.

"Yes I am a hundred percent sure that is him. His eyes proved everything." The white one replied.

"Okay, I will tell the others..." The brown cat said before leaping off into the streets...

Once they are in the amusement park, Enma was immediately attracted by the many different sight and sounds. There were children laughing in the merry go round, shouts from the bumper cars, moans from the spinning cups and Viking ship, but what got his attention the most were the excited screams from the roller coasters.

"Which one do you want to go first?" Tsuna asked.

Enma pointed at the roller coaster stiffly, as if hypnotised. Tsuna gulped and they went to queue up in the line. He was not very good at these sort of things. Hopefully Enma will feel the same after his first ride.

However, he was wrong.

The exhilaration and speed was well-liked by Enma, and they ended up playing it for another six times, until Tsuna could not take it anymore and pulled themselves away from the line. He felt like throwing up, the roller coaster messed up his insides. However, he hates the feeling of vomiting, more than the suffering he has to go through by enduring the nauseous feeling. Taking a deep breath, he suppressed the force that threatens to spew out of his mouth.

Enma on the other hand looked refreshed and excited, the total opposite from Tsuna. Who said that cats are afraid of height? That person must be lying.

Enma's eyes shone as he decided on his next ride. He dragged the weak Tsuna along to the line of his target.

The Viking ship.

Tsuna forced himself to get on it with Enma but he regret his action.

It was horrible.

The ship swinging back _and_ forth _and_ back _and_ forth which made the queasy feeling in his stomach stronger. When it finally ended, Tsuna tumbled down the steps and laid himself flat on the bench nearby. He squeezed his stomach tightly to get his mental attention away from his expanding trachea.

"Are you alright?" Enma came along.

Tsuna gave a weak smile and sat up, swallowing his saliva forcefully. He will not embarrass himself in public, especially in front of his cat. "Barely, but I will make it. Do you want to play again? Go on, I'll be sitting here."

Enma looked worriedly and Tsuna and shook his head. Then, he planted himself beside him and rubbed his belly. "Is it better? I always does this after I spit out hairballs when in my cat body." Enma said.

Just a touch will make it clear, the fever of love's affection. Tsuna felt touched. Of course he felt better. Who wouldn't after receiving their lover's loving caress?

After a few minutes of recovery, Tsuna stood up and took Enma's hand. "Do you want to see a magic show? I think there will be one in about five minutes."

Enma was puzzled. Magic? What is that? He had never heard it before.

Seeing his blank face, Tsuna understood and smiled. "You will know after seeing it. Come on, let's go."

They went inside a elaborately furnished tent, the venue for the show. There were already quite a few number of people inside, chattering loudly. Tsuna led them to the front row seats. It wasn't long before the lights dim and the show starts.

"Ladies and gentleman! Welcome to the Spectacular Magic Show! Today, we have with us Magician Mukuro and his assistant Chrome!" The announcer bellowed through the microphone.

Through the mist, a person's silhouette appeared. He took his top hat down, showed to the audience that it was empty, then at the wave of his hand, three doves's shadow appeared and they flew out of the mist, above the woo-ing crowd, and landed on the stands at the back of the tent.

Then, another frame appeared in the mist. This one smaller a shorter, probably the assistant. She held a translucent floating thing, presumably a balloon, and gestured that the audience put their attention on the balloon. Then, the magician held out an opaque ball. He showed it to the audience and played it in his hands, exhibits the agility of his long fingers. Then he put the ball against the balloon, as if trying to press it in with force. There was a 'POP' sound and in the blink of an eye, the opaque ball ended up in the balloon. Magician Mukuro demonstrated it again with another two balls and they all went in, resulting in a translucent balloon having three opaque balls at its bottom. The crowd applauded and the magician did many other tricks, all behind the veil of the mist, adding tension and mystery.

Tsuna looked at his lover beside him, seeing him with his gaping mouth and look of awe. Tsuna laughed. 'Maybe I should learn some tricks too,' he thought.

When the show was over, the Magician revealed himself. He was very handsome, with his deep eyes and confident smile.

"Now, for the last trick, I need a volunteer from the crowd. Anyone wants to try?" Magician Mukuro said, using his deep and masculine voice.

"Kyaaa~" Shouts from the crowd was heard and Tsuna could tell without looking back that the females in this tent were all mesmerised by him and now raising and waving their hands back and forth like mad women.

Magician Mukuro scanned the crowd with his eagle-like eyes, his smile never once faded from his face.

Until his sight reached Enma.

The smile suddenly disappeared.

Tsuna could feel that something was wrong. His intuition tells him that something bad was going to happen.

"Well, how about this young man from the front row? The one with red hair? Would you like to come up?" Magician Mukuro said, plastering another smile back to his face, like nothing had happened.

Enma immediately agreed without hesitation. He just had to find out what exactly was the 'magic' that made everything so… magical.

Tsuna wanted to stop Enma, but he had already been led by Assistant Chrome up the stairs towards the still-hazy stage.

Magician Mukuro requested Enma to step into a prepared box, then he closed Enma in it.

He did a few finger and hand movements and asked the crowd what did they think that was going to appear, just to add a little tension in the tent. Some answered nothing will change, some answered he will disappear, but Tsuna had a feeling that he will see something familiar…

Magician Mukuro smiled and with a wave of his hand, the door to the box opened slowly by itself, revealing what was inside.

_Tsuna's breath got taken away. His heart missed a beat. His blood stopped flowing for a second._

_He was right._

There, in the box, a red cat appeared.

**AHHAAHHA** tensionnnnn~  
>yeah the Chrome part is just a <em>'meh'<em> moment. =-= the focus is ALL on Mukuro~  
><strong>TEEHEE <strong>regarding Enma's birthday, that was just some random date I put up. I have searched the web but I couldnt find his birthdate **HMM**... O-O  
>Please <strong>Rate <strong>and **Review**, **_Constructive_ **criticism is ever so ready welcomed.


	8. wet

Helluaa**AA**aa**AA**aa... Gah the title. *Gives up hope*  
>Gah again... This is so rubbishly late again... My days are getting busier... Two more days to school reopening... <strong>NUOOOOOOOOO<strong>. TTATT I CRAI.  
>Ahh well life... OmO <strong>TEEHEE<strong> Happy New Year~~ XD Wishing you guys all the best for the year up aheaddddd~ **Lungs**.

**Review Replies:  
><strong>_Aya-chan's_ _Alice _- AWW THANKS im touched. QwQ touchtouchtouch. OxO ehhe yeah Tsuna looks more like a uke... HMM... **Morethan**DoubleU**Lessthan**  
><em><span>PuroCieloFiamme<span> _- yeap i have no idea how this became like... this. ._.  
><em><span>Taira-keimei<span> _- 2700 FTW~~ YAY~  
>-boohoo i no see MissDinosaur. QmQ<p>

Disclaimer: I Am Tsuna. LALALALA~ OxO

Please **Rate** and **Review**~ Lungs.

* * *

><p>The audience applauded, "Oohs" and "Ahhs" coming out of the people's mouth.<p>

Tsuna sat stiffly, staring straight at the red-haired cat.

That was extremely unexpected.

It was a surprise to Enma too. The last time he tried changing into his cat body, it was not successful. This time, he did nothing, and he just… _magically_ transformed. Something happened to him in the black box without his knowledge. Opening his mouth, he tried to call for Tsuna but what came out was only a meow.

Oh right. He forgot. He can only speak Cat when he is in this form.

Hearing him meow, Magician Mukuro looked down at him and a cheeky smile crept up his face. He bent down and picked Enma up by the scruff while supporting his hind legs with the other hand, put him close to his mouth and gave a gentle peck on his snout.

"Kiss me too! Kiss me too!" A few of the girls shouted, eyes turned into shape of hearts.

As expected, this enraged Tsuna.

Without care for his appearance, he leapt up the stage and took the red cat out of the magician's hands. How dare he kiss his lover. How dare he touch his lover. How dare he pick his lover up like that.

Enma's lips were only meant for him.

Suddenly, "Kyaaaaaaa! It is Natsu! Why is he here! Kyaaaaaaaaaa~!" One of Tsuna's fans noticed him.

Tsuna had totally forgotten that he took off his shades because it was too dark to see anything with it on in the tent. Realising his mistake, he stood on the stage with a cat in his arms, all spotlight turned to him.

The rest of the girls started screaming too and many of them started running forward, trying to climb up on the stage to touch him. Tsuna panicked. This came too much of a surprise to him. There was no backup plan. There were no bodyguards. _There was nowhere to run._

Suddenly, he felt himself being pulled by his collar. The magician turned him around and dragged him into the black box, the one that Enma had gotten into before. He had no idea what was going on as the magician squeezed inside along with him and shut the door. The shouts from outside became muffled and when it was suddenly gone, the magician opened the door.

Tsuna no longer saw the crowd. Instead, it was a dimly lit room with many things placed by the wall. There was a big teddy bear's head, a few big air tanks, cloths, wheels, chairs, cans... and a trident-like stick.

'It seems to be a prop room…' Tsuna thought. Then, he remembered the person standing in front of him.

"Who are you? Where are we? Change Enma back Now." Tsuna growled at the man who was back facing him.

He heard a chuckle as the man turned around. "Let me ask the questions first, you ignorant boy." Although there was a smile on his face, there was no positive feeling emitting from him. All was cold. No excessive emotions could be comprehended from his eyes. Maybe it was because of the dim lighting, but Tsuna thought he saw one of his eye change to a deep, blood red...

Fluffing up his pride, Tsuna tried to stand tall. He was not pleased at being called ignorant by a person he had never met before. Furrowing his brow, he had decided to walk off to the glowing exit sign ahead, but he suddenly realised that the cat in his arms will need his assistance. Sulking, he had no choice but to answer the man, "Yes?"

The magician smiled again. He knew the person in front of him will do whatever for the cat in his arms."You did not seem surprised to find out that he changed into a cat. You know his identity?"

Tsuna did not feel like telling this person anything. "Yes." He simply said, refusing to reveal anything more.

"Then please give me the pr—" The magician's sentence was interrupted by a sudden hissing sound.

In Tsuna's arms, Enma's fur became raised and spiky, Enma himself baring his sharp fangs at the magician. Surprised by the bundle of fur's sudden anger, Tsuna had no idea what to do.

The man seemed to understand something, then he smiled again.

No, he smirked.

"It seems like you do not know anything yet huh?"

Tsuna could feel that he was mocking him, as if taunting him because of the 'something' he was unaware of. He looked at the spiky thing in his arms. Maybe he had been taking things a little too slow. He would have to question Enma about his identity when they reach home.

"No, I will not give him to you. Who do you think you are? However, please change him back." Tsuna retorted, but weakened towards the end of the sentence. Turning Enma back is the top priority now.

However, the magician just shrugged it off. "I cannot do anything about that. This is his original form." Then, his voice deepened. "But be careful… I can see a heavy mist foreshadowing you two…" After that, he pushed Tsuna back into the black box and closed the door.

When Tsuna pried the door open after a few minutes, he found himself standing in front of a toilet cubicle. He looked back, a toilet bowl came into view. The black door he was holding onto became the stall's. He patted Enma's head to assure both of them that they were unharmed. Was that really magic…?

Looking at himself in the mirror, he suddenly noticed that his shades were no longer with him. 'Drats!' He thought. How will he be able to go back home now?

Sighing, he pulled up his shirt to cover half of his face and went out. To his surprise, a swimming pool came into view. He realised this was the water-themed part of the park, from the view of the horrifying roller coaster not far away. As he tried to walk briskly towards the car park, a little boy bumped into him while running past. The ground was lubricated with water, and Tsuna lost his balance. He waved him arms around to get his centre of gravity back, and finally ended off with a water-drinking giraffe pose.

Then he felt that something was amiss. He did not know just what was wrong, until he heard screams and shouts from the pool beside him.

"Ahh! There is a cat in the pool!" Someone shouted.

Tsuna turned around immediately. That was where the feeling is coming from. He had accidently flung Enma into the pool when he was trying to find his feet.

Without a second thought, he leapt into the pool and tried to reach Enma, until a very grave thought dawned upon him.

_He did not know how to swim._

Just as he thought it was over for him, he saw Enma paddling up to his side and bit his collar, dragging him towards the side of the pool. 'Cats can swim.' He thought, gaining his knowledge of the day.

After much apologizing and a few signing of autographs, Tsuna bought two towels from the vendor and left the theme park. Hanging the towel over his shoulder while rubbing Enma dry, he left a wet trail towards his car.

In a hurry, he drove home without much care for his clammy situation.

Meanwhile in a different dimension…

In a small town…

In a majestic castle…

In a well adorned hall…

"Are you sure it is him?" A cat with a bright red coat meowed tearfully.

"Yes, your Highness, I am sure it is the prince." The brown cat answered, bowing. "She saw that his pupils have the blessed cross."

"Oh, I have finally found him!" The crying cat dabbed her tears with her paw. "Please bring him back, please…"

The brown cat said a quite yes and bowed, leaving the room in a flash of brown fur.

'Oh Enma, where have you been? Are you well?' The red cat thought, caressing the picture hanging on the wall.

In the frame, there were three cats. One with dark red coat, standing tall; one with a bright red coat, smiling beside the other; and the last having a red coat somewhere in between the other two, sitting on the floor, playing with the bejeweled crown in his hands, his expression as cold as ice…

* * *

><p>Yeap thats it this time. Kinda short, because there is nothing much going on...<br>Please **ANTICIPATE** the next chapter~  
><strong>TEEHEE<strong>. **Review** too~

Liver, **LBM**


	9. the visit

WooHoo GAH. finally updated after so long... **TTATT**  
>School started and everything became horrible. New classmates, new teachers, new rules, change happenings, lifes fun. <strong>._.<strong>  
>I will be away for camp for the whole of next week. Horrifying. Heard people say cannot really shower and little toilets. I dont care about the hardships and stuffs. Just the issue with toilets. I NEED TOILETS GAH. <strong>TTATT<strong>  
>So yeah the next update may be two weeks later or more so yeah... <strong>OxO<strong>  
>Please <strong>Rate<strong> and **Review**. (just talk to me. **QAQ** me so lonely.)

**Review** **Replies**:  
><em>Miss Dinosaur<em> - HellooOOooOOoo thanks aww Princess Tsuna... **POSSIBILITIES**. OoO  
><em>PuroCieloFiamme<em> - okay i wont really be updating regularly so take your timeeeeeeeee~ 8D  
><em><span>Aya-chan's Alice<span>_ - Hehe royalty lovers are fun. OxO  
><em>Taira-keimei <em>- Boohoo updating is difficult now. TTATT

**Disclamier**: I do not own khr.

* * *

><p>"Ah.. Achooo!" the loud sneeze echoed through the empty house.<p>

There on the second floor, in the first room at the left, on the bed, lies a puffy-haired person with a hefty pile of tissue on the side cabinet. A little red cat sat beside the person's pillow, showing concern through the occasional touch to the forehead with its paw.

Tsuna had it tough. Yesterday after dropping into the pool, he did not dry himself up properly in the rush to get home, and with the air-conditioner blasting away in his car with the wet clothes sticking onto his body, it is no wonder he fell sick. The plans of interrogating Enma was also aborted as he realised the red fluff could only meow and not talk, understanding him was made impossible.

He felt terrible. He woke up in the morning having a rough headache, while his throat constricting painfully at every swallow. Becoming cold on the inside and hot on the skin, the sensitiveness made him unable to do much other than lying on the bed.

The waves of dizziness finally swept him over, giving him no other choice but to inform his manager that he will be unable to work today. He could tell from Ryohei's voice that he was not pleased with the consecutive holidays he is taking.

Before the fever got any worse, he was able to make breakfast for Enma and himself, then raking his whole cupboard to find the few flu tablets hidden away deep inside the forgotten corner.

Reaching for another tissue, he found out the sadistic box had emptied out all of its contents to him already. Forced by the dew that threatens to succumb to gravity and fall out of his nose, he groggily got out of bed and went downstairs to the storeroom to get another box. Enma followed alongside of him, making sure Tsuna did not tumble or fall along the way.

Acquiring the tissue box, Tsuna slugged his body along triumply as he prepared to go back to his room. However, as he tunred around, the stairs suddenly seemed so distant. He turned to the sofa, and that immediately became a better choice compared to his bed. Tottering, he went to the sofa and slumped onto it, feeling all the energy draining out of his body and the heat creeping up.

Staring worriedly at the weak Tsuna, Enma felt a pang of guilt. Even if he wanted to help him in any way, his small figure did not allow him to do so. All he could do was to stand by Tsuna's side, giving him moral support and a steaday supply of 'Chi'.

After a minute when he was sure that Tsuna had fallen asleep, his gaze turned serious as he walked towards the laptop on the little glass table situated in front of the sofa. With his padded paws, everything became more difficult as he tried to switch on the power and type in the password. He had been using this computer on a daily basis since the day Tsuna told him the password to it. Racking out his claws, he typed many things in the search bar, his eyes scanning through the amount of information present…

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Enma forced shut the laptop and smacked the cover down, looking around nervously, his red ears twitching. The doorbell continue to ring, but Tsuna was in a deeply unconscious state to be able to hear it.

After a while, the ringing stopped.

However, Enma still padded around the room uneasily. The presence of another is still at the door.

Without warning, the door clicked open.

Outside, Enma saw, was Ryohei, along with three people following behind.

Enma immediately hissed and raised his fur. He felt the duty of protecting Tsuna from the unknown intruders.

"Tsuna, Tsuna, are you there?" The woman started calling.

There was some stumbling and falling heard before Tsuna appeared with his eyes half open, a shocked expression plastered on his face.

"M… Mom?"

"Oh Tsuna, I heard that you were sick." The man behind started talking.

"D… Dad! When did you come back?" Tsuna asked, every emotion tied to his weary mind.

Ryohei on the other hand took off his shoes and placed it on the rack, then went to the kitchen in a fluid habitual motion, as if he owned the place.

"Well, your mom and I want to have a date, but we are taking care of the neighbor's child while they are overseas. You know I don't come home often, so this date with your mom means a lot to us." Tsuna had a bad feeling of what was going to come out of his father's mouth. "We wanted someone we trust to take care of him while we are away. Then we thought of you. We called your manager to know when you are free and when he said you were sick, we decided that we will leave Lambo here because you will be able to take care of him while you are recuperating." Iemitsu laughed.

Tsuna felt his mental wall tumbling down. First fever, now babysitting? When will he ever experience peace in his life?

"Just till tomorrow. We will come here tomorrow to pick him up." Tsuna's mother piped in with a benign smile.

Even though unwilling, Tsuna knew that his parents really do not get much time together, with his father being overseas for most of the year. Sighing, he abdicated and asked, "Where is Lambo?" He peered around the couple, but no cow-printed shirt came into view.

"He was just right beside me just now…" Tsuna's mother mumbled, looking around.

Suddenly a yowl was heard. Tsuna recognised that it was Enma's voice. He rushed unsteadily towards the sound, hand against the wall for balance. There in the living room, he saw a little five-year-old boy with an afro pulling his lover's tail.

He could perceive the great fun Lambo was having and the great pain Enma was receiving.

Fighting off the blackness that was engulfing him, Tsuna went ahead and picked Enma up, cuddling him in his arms, and went to the sofa silently.

"N… No! I want the cat! NONONO! Give me the cat!" Lambo started screaming. Tsuna's parents arrived and his mother immediately picked Lambo up and rocked him gently, hushing him.

Tsuna was having a massive headache by then and he knew he could not do this by himself.

"I will take care of him, but please stay here to take care of him before help arrives." Tsuna groaned as he dialed a number in his phone.

In the midst of confusion, Ryohei finally came out of the kitchen, holding a cup of coffee in his hand. "What did I miss?"

Ignoring him, Tsuna clutched Enma protectively in his arms, falling back to the sofa.

Half an hour later, the doorbell rang at the speed of ten-rings-per-second. Tsuna's father got up and opened the door, as Gokudera tumbled in, followed by the smiling Yamamoto.

"Where is Bos… Tsuna?" Bowing hastily, Gokudera immediately asked. Iemitsu pointed towards the living room, and the next moment Gokedera was gone. Yamamoto on the other hand greeted properly and had a little conversation with Iemitsu as they headed towards the living room.

Gokudera skidded to a halt beside the sleeping Tsuna. Still panting, from his bag, Gokudera fished out ice pads, a thermometer, a blanket, medicines, a stethoscope and many other medical related things.

"Who wants some fruit and cake?" Tsuna's mother came into the room, holding two large plates. Being a homemaker for many years made it possible for her to whip up cakes with few ingredients avaliable in a short amount of time.

Lambo immediately sprung up when hearing the word 'cake' and rushed to her side, jumping up and down, trying to reach the plate.

"I brought some sushi too." Yamamoto chipped in.

"I made coffee." Ryohei said.

Soon, the whole house was filled with chatters and laughter, with everyone gathered in the living room.

Ryohei was telling Tsuna's parents about Tsuna's career and life as a celebrity, while Yamamoto was made busied by finding ways to entertain Lambo and Gokudera asking Tsuna about his medical history and life.

The laughter, the happiness, the mood, made Tsuna feel that everything belonged. Everything was perfect just the way it is, having friends, family, and lover around him in his time of need.

There was just _one little problem_…

How is he supposed to sleep and recover in this noise?

Without anyone noticing, a pool of shadow appeared beside the window.

A silent "Tch" was made.

Then, the shadow disappeared, as if it was never there before.

Enma picked up his ears. His keen hearing had heard the sound. Narrowing his eyes, he leapt onto the windowsill, looking out.

_Nothing was there._

But with the lingering scent of steel, he knew with his sixth sense that the person he had been finding for had appeared…

* * *

><p>Gah I rant too much... OxO<br>Please **Rate** and **Review**~

**P.S** my birthday is coming up on 13th January. and i will still be at the camp, with no connection to civilisation through electronic gadgets. _Great_. So now you know another peson who is born on 13th Jan. Just sayin'. XP


	10. leaving

**YO**. _LALALA_. I am back from camp and dying. GAH. Ahh well life. OmO  
>School is horrible. I have to wake up at 5.30 every morning. <strong>G<strong>ah. **GA**h. **GAH**.  
>Doesnt give me alot of time to rant though... ._.<br>**OMG** so fast chapter 10 already... TTATT

Thanks for all the birthday wishes **TEEHEE** I had a fun birthday at camp. XD Hehe...  
>Happy Birthday <strong>Taira-keimei<strong>! Love life! (somehow.) XD hehe I also have a friend same birthday as you~ **funfunfunfun**. XD

Okay please **Rate** and **Review** and blahblahblah it will be chinese new year soon WOOHOO!

Disclaimer: I dont own khr.

* * *

><p>Sending the couple off with the little cow, Ryohei, Yamamoto and Gokudera stood by the door and waved.<p>

Making sure that they had left in their car, the three closed the door and headed inside the house. However, a slouching male with a blanket draped over his shoulders stood in their way, along with a petite cat situated beside him.

"Why are you guys not leaving?" Tsuna groaned, sniffing at the same time.

Tsuna had successfully gotten rid of Lambo and returned him to his parents after convincing that his illness is far too serious to be able to babysit, which is further backed up by the concrete statement of Gokudera through his 'professional analysis'.

"Boss, I have to take care of you." Gokudera said.

"I took a two day leave. Staying home will be boring, and since everyone is here, I think staying at your house will be much more fun." Yamamoto laughed.

"I have to make sure you will be going to work tomorrow." Ryohei stared.

Without further ado, they took out their prepared toothbrushes, towels, and pajamas that was hidden away in their bags.

The preparedness was so in sync that it made Tsuna wonder if they had planned this beforehand.

Actually, Gokudera and Yamamoto did plan it. It was just Ryohei who coincidently also had the same thing in mind.

Tsuna sighed. He knew he could not get rid of them once they have settled in.

"I have two guest rooms. Ryohei-san, your room will be on the first floor in the right room. Yamamoto and Gokudera, you two will be in the room on the second floor at the far left." After arranging their accommodation, Tsuna immediately grabbed his cat and ran into the living room, using his blanket to cover his head.

Sure enough, the men erupted.

"Why do I have to be on the first floor while everyone is on the second? This is way too extreme!" Ryohei complained.

"Why do I have to share a room with the baseball freak? I will smell like a fish market if I am beside him for too long. Boss, why can't I sleep with you?"

"Okay I am alright with the arrangement." Only Yamamoto was smiling.

Ignoring their rants, the patient lay down on the sofa and pulled a sickly expression, making everyone feel guilty about their outbursts.

It was night time.

After washing up, Tsuna went to bed, expecting Enma to follow in beside him like usual. However, this time, he did not feel the familiar warmth. His pupils enlarged as he got used to the dark room, and found the silhouette of a cat shadowed on the ground. Looking at the direction of the window, he saw the red cat looking out, his line of sight far away…

"Hey Enma, it is time for bed." Tsuna called out softly, his voice amplified in the silent room.

As if he not hearing it, Enma started yowling. It was the first time this ever happened. Being ignored so blatantly.

Not knowing what to do, Tsuna could only sit and stare, and of course wait.

A few minutes later, a flash was seen at the other side of the window. The thing had cyan coloured eyes. They were the eyes of a cat.

Then, Enma turned to Tsuna, touching the closed window pane with his paws. Even though he was not speaking, Tsuna knew that he was needed then.

Tsuna had no idea what was going on, but he trusts Enma that he will bring no harm into his house. Getting up from the bed, he opened the windows, a gush of cool wind blew on him. In the next moment, the blue eyes disappeared, and Enma jumped on the floor.

Looking behind, Tsuna realised that the other cat was already on the floor of his bedroom. From the dim moonlight, he could see that its fur was brown. An almost yellowish brown.

The two cats started mewing, as if conversing.

_In cat language:_

"Prince, I have told the majesty that you were seen. I had no choice. Please forgive me. So what will be your next move?"

"It will not be long until she finds me. This grudge is between myself and the Bird clan. I shall not drag the whole Nekohito kingdom into this. Right now, do you know how can I change back into a human? For some reason I just cannot do it."

Then the cats went silent, as they stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"Prince! Did you meet the Bird clan's sorcerer? The one with a single red eye and pineapple-like hair?"

"… I think I did. So are you implying that he cast a spell on me?" Enma's mewing became more high-pitched.

"Yes. He had led you in his illusion to believe many things. And being unable to turn back to human may be one of them. Prince, we need to hurry back to the hideout and plan this all out. I have information that the Bird clan is starting to move again."

Considering his country, Enma would normally be the one who will immediately agree to set off. However, this time is different.

He turned his head to see the drowsy Tsuna, his head bobbing away as he tries not to fall asleep.

From young, Enma had been taught that by becoming the King of his country, love will be nothing but a pawn, a temporary accessory that can be replaced anytime. He was able to agree with that philosophy then, when his heart was still as cold as a stone.

But now that Tsuna had appeared in his life, everything changed. The stone had been sanded into granules, revealing the heat and passion trapped within. To be or not to be? To love or not to love? Will they be able to meet again? Enma was perplexed.

Suddenly, thumping could be heard outside Tsuna's room. The brown cat immediately got up and hissed, while Enma just sat there calmly. Basil is the best warrior of his kingdom. Defending the prince is his top-most priority. He would not have to worry.

'Bam!' The bedroom door got pushed open. Tsuna slipped and fell right on the floor, aftermath of being woken up so abruptly.

"Boss! Are you alright? I heard strange noises coming from your bedroom!" Gokudera's nervous voice sounded.

Then, he spotted the two cats on the floor.

"Was the sound from the cats? I thought you only had one? Where did the other on come from? How many cats do you actually have?" Gokudera stared. "You should not have too many cats. They carry diseases and when they shed their fur, everything gets disgusting. They are also…" As Gokudera started going on about the bad points of having a cat, Tsuna just nodded, not sure if he was asleep or he really understood.

"I have decided. I will leave now." Enma suddenly meowed. He padded towards Tsuna and gave him a gentle nip on his ear then a lick on his lips, waking the sleeping beauty up.

The brown cat stayed quietly on the ground, furrowing at the sight of that, but stayed silent.

Tsuna groggily attempted to hold Enma in his arms but Enma's agility allowed him to slip away. He went under the bed and took out his golden tablet that was hidden, slipping the piece into his mouth. With a last look at Tsuna, he jumped out of the window, with the brown cat following closely behind.

However, Tsuna was half asleep by then and did not notice his lover's goodbye, while Gokudera still went on with his thesis statements.

_Maybe, this is the end…  
><em>

* * *

><p>Abit anti climatic? Ahha fun.<br>Hopefully I will be able to write another chapter next week hmm... ._.  
>Please <strong>Rate<strong> and **Review** again~~~~ **LALALALAAAAA**~


	11. separation

I shall die a horrible death by procrastination. TTATT  
>omg 1 month of not updating...<br>I WAS going to update during Chinese New Year... But the word count was seriously low. And I could not bring myself to write anymore, so yeah. DX  
>So sorry gah math and biology killed me too. My teachers are like speeding bullet trains and im like, ._.zZzZ<br>Lalalalala~

Puro, MissDino, Aya's alice, taira, GAAAAAAAH I CRY hope you guys will still continue to talk to me writing a fanfic is so lonelyyyyyyy~~ Q.Q

P.S was rushing for this date cause... its Valentines~~ **HAPPY VALENTINES DAY**!~~ **KISSHEATSMUACKS** okay done. =-=

Disclaimer: i dont own khr.

* * *

><p>It is morning.<p>

Everything seemed so normal. Gentle rays of the sun illuminated the room through the opened window. The cool morning air condensed on the glass, creating a wet trail from the droplets' slide down after collecting enough weight.

The early birds were out getting worms, while the early worms were out getting eaten.

On the bed, two figures stuck close together, with one hugging like the other like a koala bear to a eucalyptus tree.

Tsuna found it hard to breathe. Something was choking him. Fluttering his eyes open, he saw a pair of muscular arm that were extended from behind him, wrapping around his neck. The medicine he took yesterday made him feel as soft as cotton, the typical after-effects of drowsy-causing drugs. Unable to draw enough energy to even move his hand, he started re-organising the few thoughts and memories he had left from last night.

However, he knew for sure that the arms could not be Enma's. Enma's arms are thin and his strength small, not really the type to squeeze the breath out of people. Also, Enma had a habit of sleeping in front of him, to make Tsuna's job easier; so that he could easily hug the small frame from behind and nuzzle his sensitive neck.

_Wait._

_Where is Enma?_

_If he is not on the bed, where could he be?_

Taking in and holding onto a deep breath, Tsuna used all the energy left in his debilitated muscles and heaved himself upright.

Feeling his movement, the person behind him stirred and drew his arms away.

Looking in that direction, Tsuna held his breath, his whole body turned into stone.

Beside him, Gokudera was shirtless, his well-toned muscles gleaming in the morning light, his drawn hands scratching his side.

_Tsuna is loyal. _

Ignoring the muscles that every girl dreams of molesting, Tsuna shook the silver-haired man. The weak shake soon became stronger as Tsuna regained his energy slowly, and finally, the log got woken up.

"Ehh… Ahh! Boss! Why are you up so early? Are you alright now?"

"Where is Enma? Where is my cat?" Ignoring his friend's concerns, Tsuna shot. He was unable to remember anything from the night. He could only faintly recall himself opening the window and Enma meowing along with another cat… And they kept on meowing… And meowing…

No more.

_Well, it was because he fell asleep afterwards so nothing was registered._

"Umm… I think your cat jumped out of the window, along with the other one. Yeah, it must be that. When I saw you sleeping, I was too lazy to go back to the room so I just slept with you. Your bed is big so I am guessing you will not really mind…?" Gokudera's voice got softer towards the end. He was feeling a little guilty. It was not laziness that drove him into Tsuna's bed. He preferred sleeping with Tsuna over sleeping with Takeshi so much more, so when he saw Tsuna drifting off into his dream land, he took the chance and crawled into bed with him, enjoying the feverish warmth from his 'boss'.

His feelings towards Tsuna is not really love-love. It was more of a trusting reliance. A Heavy reliance that cross the boundaries of reason and gender.

Tsuna could not believe it. Enma jumped out the window? Enma, leaving the house? He had no idea where Enma was when he was out working, but the thought of him venturing out the house never dawned upon him. This was the first time he woke up with him not by his side after the red cat stepped into his world.

His question soon turned into anxiety, as he tried to figure out where Enma will be.

Seeing Tsuna's apprehension, Gokudera comforted, "He probably went out to play. Cats like to venture out of their boundaries too. They are curious things. Maybe he will get back soon. Speaking of curiousity, do you know that cats are…" as he rambles on, Tsuna turned a deaf ear to him as he submerged in his own thoughts.

'Yes, he is just out playing around. He will be back soon…' Tsuna started biting his nails. Then he immediately put his hand down, after realising what he had done.

The habit of biting his nails was forcibly controlled when he started his career. He always do it when he was feeling extremely worried about something, something bad, like all the tests he did not prepare for when he was schooling.

He had a bad premonition about this. Because of Enma's disappearance, even his old habit came back. Could something bad had happened to him?

* * *

><p>"Prince, beware. We are going to enter the portal soon. Be careful of the spirits lurking nearby." Basil warned.<p>

Enma nodded, as they leapt through the dense undergrowth and avoided the many poisonous organisms lying in wait, ready to pounce on any unsuspecting fool.

Finally, they reached a few stone statues.

Intricate carvings from a long time ago now eroded, patches of moss grew on the rock faces. In the middle, there lies a figure of a stone cat, standing on its hind legs, supporting a stone dish, holding it over its head. The dish was filled with rain water gathered from over the years, and some rusty ancient coins. It was probably thought as a wishing fountain or a praying altar in the past.

"I will stand guard out while Prince open the gate." Basil volunteered.

Without a second word, Enma stepped into position. Looking carefully, there are actually deep indents on the ground, covered by the unidentified ferns and weeds extended from the forest floor.

Enma closed his eyes and said some words in his mother tongue. Suddenly, the whole forest went quiet. The crickets stopped buzzing, the birds stopped chirping, the trees stopped rustling. All there was were the meows of Enma and the dark, heavy feeling of supression.

Enma then moved forward to another circle, a started chanting surrounding grew hazy.

Pausing for a moment, Enma finally walked towards the cat statue, his two front paws lifted and covered the stone cat's eyes.

With a raise of wind, Enma and Basil suddenly found themselves in a totally different place from before.

The trees and plants were replaced by stout marble pillars and cleanly trimmed grasses. The humid surroundings now enveloped by warm sunshine and a raising breeze.

They were in someone's backyard. The mossy statues from before now stood in by a set of shiny and carefully kept one, the dish a flowing fountain instead of the stagnant water from before.

Enma breathed in the familiar scent of his home, an undetectable smile slowly forming on his face.

"Price, we must make haste. He must not find out that you came back." Basil reminded.

_Yes, they still have many things to do._

The smile faded as though it had never been on before. Enma eyed Basil coldly and together, they crept into the house silently, their padded paws removing any unnecessary noise.

No matter how much Tsuna was worried about Enma and wanted to find him, he had to go to work as usual, with Ryohei hot on his trails every second. The two days of absence left him with many jobs and itinerary undone, his schedule getting tighter and higher efficiency was expected from each session.

The hectic day made Tsuna forget about Enma's issue, right until the point where he was called into the office by his boss…

The huge hall was empty. No chairs, no tables no excess materials around, it was just a plain, empty hall, with elaborate tiles and grand chandeliars. Then in the middle of the room, a huge shiny marble staircase stood proud by being the only attention seeker, as it leads up to the upper floors.

"Prince, should we visit the queen's chamber first?' Basil asked quietly. A simple nod was all he got. In the matter of seconds, they leapt up the familiar stairways effortlessly and headed towards the top-most floor.

Knocking on the only door on the story, Enma's facial expression seemed solemn, but a hurricane was building up in his mind. Leaving home without his mother's knowledge and for a prolonged period of time, not knowing what had happened to her dear son, he had no idea who would his mother react to his first disappearance.

The door swung open, and there stood his dear mother.

Seeing her precious child, tears immediately welled up in her eyes.

"Oh Enma! Where had you been? Ah! You got thinner! Are those scars? What happened?" her look of worry went into his eyes. He could see the obvious increase in white hairs mixed with the red ones along her ears, signs of worry and extreme fatigue.

Without saying anything, Enma went forward and nuzzled his mother, calming her down from her tears. Well, them being related meant a lot to his mother. They only had each other to depend on.

His father had passed away a long time ago from an incurable illness, and his inexperienced mother had to take up the responsibilities of ruling over the kingdom by herself. There had been no competition over the throne matter. In their kingdom, it had always been the 'chosen' red-fur cats who will lead the kingdom. However, some regard them as 'cursed', because only the strange heriditory blood that flows through the royal family's veins allow the few cats to be red. One thing is for sure. Nobody wants to take on the heavy duty of carrying the kingdom's problems on his back, and thus everything was up to the red cats. Just live a normal life and get someone to carry the pot alone. For a single person to suffer is better than to have a cabinet of people to suffer.

When he was young he used to see his mother sigh, often asked, but only a smile as an answer. 'It is alright.' She always said. 'It is not tiring at all.' An obvious lie. Even a blind cat could tell that she was lying, moreover the gifted little prince?

From then on, Enma started learning his country's politics, economy and social well-being of the fellow citizens, hoping to lighten the burden for his mother if he was able to learn everything as soon as possible.

It wasn't long before enma proved his talent and capability, then talking complete control over his kingdom's management, at the tender age of twelve.

However, his absence for the past month had forced his mother to lead the country again, however used to, had taken a toll on her.

"ENMA!" Suddenly, a loud voice echoed through the whole building. Enma's hairs stood on ends. He recognised this voice. It was from Byakuran, one of his distant cousin.

There at the foot of the stairs, stood a cat with short snow white fur, slender body, an upside down crown below his left eye, and the never fading smile on his face.

* * *

><p>"Natsu, today, your reason I called you here is simple. There is something I would like to tell you, something which may be new to you, but the company has decided upon this and would like to put full trust in you." Pausing for the dramatic tension, the boss then continued.<p>

"You know Adelheid? Adelheid Suziki, the female lead of the drama you agreed to take on recently?"

'Female lead… Female lead…' Tsuna's brain scanned through various people and faces, before he finally found the right one.

He could faintly make out her features from his memory. He remembered seeing her in a cosmetics commercial. Perfect skin, perfect body, perfect looks, but not someone he would want to associate with. He had seen her in real flesh once before. Her sharp eyes look as if they could penetrate anything, her expression seldom change from being cold, the perfect ice beauty.

"Well, to promote the drama, we have decided to spread the word about you two's dating relationship. So tomorrow, make haste, clear out you schedule for the evening. Five o'clock, at The Vongola, dinner reservation with her will be made. We will also engage some paparazzi anonymously to go to the restaurant. So be sure to act intimate and we will do our best in making you two look good together. You do your best too. This is a very important case. Be sure to succeed. Clear?"

Tsuna's mind was in a blank state.

His dear Enma is missing and now the company wants to force an unknown person to him forcefully?

This Shall Not be tolerated.

Standing up abruptly, Tsuna voiced his objections. However, his weak self came into view as he saw the glare of his boss.

"Boss, I really can't do this. I… I have someone in mind already…"

"What are you talking about! We hired you not because you can get your girl, because you can earn money for us." The boss hit the handle of his chair, his voice went into a deeper decibel.

Then realizing his unsightly outburst, he pulled his tie and cleared his throat, then in a softer tone, "Besides, 'on your mind' most probably means that you have yet confessed to her right? Don't worry, you are still young. There are still many choices out there in the world. Or, you can just take this as an assignment to improve your acting skills. I am not really trying to ask you to really sink headfirst into love with her just do a front and before you know it, the drama might already be over and you two can go your own ways. Maybe in the end, you two might even hit on together and thank me for introducing her to you."

Tsuna knew he was fighting a losing battle, one that he will never win in. The words of his boss is golden, always right, always heeded. He had no other choice.

Slumping back into the chair, his mind drifted off to the days he had spent with Enma, then worry on his whereabouts.

Tired. He was tired. Just like his appearance into his life, he was suddenly gone. Maybe tomorrow. Maybe he will find Enma once again sleeping beside him. _Maybe_…

* * *

><p>"Enma, Enma!" Byakuran called out to him sweetly. "Come! I want to show you something!"<p>

Nipping Enma's ear softly, Byakuran tugged him a little and tried moving him in the direction of the stairs.

Enma sighed. He arrived discretely just so he would not get found out by this person, but his efforts came to no avail. Looking at his mother, he forced a grin and gave a little helpless swish of the tail, as he tumbled down the stairs behind the over excited white cat.

It was not that he did not like Byakuran, but it was just that he could get too attached to him sometimes, and it gets hard to even find the space alone to breathe for a second.

"Hehe, now, close your eyes." As they arrived in fornt of a door, Byakuran turned around and said mysteriously.

Quickly, Enma obeyed, the thought of ending this as soon as possible was his main objective now.

A second later, he heard the quiet creak of the opening door and a gush of sweet, delicate smell of flowers knocked him over.

Before he could react, he felt someone nudging him from behind, pushing him inside the room.

"Now, Open your eyes!" The suppressed excitement in Byakuran's voice was clearly visible.

Enma slowly opened his eyes, his pupils reacted, constricting in adjustments to the blinding light.

Blinking hard for a few times, he could finally make out a huge pane of glass stretching from the top of the room all the way to the bottom, covering quite a huge area of the wall. To the right were a few plush looking cushions, probably made form silk and velvet. Beside them were many toys, scratching posts, squeaky toys, etc. Turning to the left, he could also see a huge bed with fresh rose petals scattered all over the sheets.

Then, a sudden feeling a danger surged over him. His sixth sense could tell him that something bad was going to happen to him. Backing up, he tried to escape from the room.

However, his hind legs got into contact with the shut door.

"How is it?" Byakuran continued smiling, his violet eyes hardly visible. "I specially designed this for us! I know you like open spaces so I got them to install the huge window, and as for the toys, I…"

"Stop where you are. What do you mean by, 'Us'?" the sour feeling in his gut became stronger. He had a faint feeling that this had something to do with his well-being.

"Hmm? For us, to prepare for our engagement of course!"

* * *

><p>Male-Male engagement? Hmm. Ehhe funfunfunfun. Of course, the reason blah will be updated later.<p>

TEEHEE,  
>LaBlueMush<p>

P.S reviews, suggestions blahs, will be very much appreciated. OoO


End file.
